Where Were You When The World Stopped Turning
by Laplandgurl
Summary: Mac's memories of 9/11 along with AU Characters memories - hope that you enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and I will put them back after I am finished playing with them. I realize that this subject has probably been done to death, but my muse would not leave me alone.**

**Oh, this is the first time that I have ever done a song fiction and the song is "Where Were You (When The World Stopped Turning) sung by Alan Jackson. Now on with the story.**

**Where Were You (When The World Stopped Turning)**

_Where were you when the world stopped turnin' on that September day  
Were you in the yard with your wife and children  
Or workin' on some stage in L.A.  
Did you stand there in shock at the sight of that black smoke  
Risin' against that blue sky  
Did you shout out in anger in fear for your neighbor  
Or did you just sit down and cry  
Did you weep for the children, they lost their dear loved ones  
Or pray for the ones who don't know  
Did you rejoice for the people who walked from the rubble  
And sob for the ones left below  
Did you burst out with pride for the red, white and blue  
For the heroes who died just doin' what they do  
Did you look up to Heaven for some kind of answer  
And look at yourself and what really matters  
I'm just a singer of simple songs  
I'm not a real political man  
I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell you  
The difference in Iraq and Iran  
But I know Jesus and I talk to God  
And I remember this from when I was young  
Faith, hope and love are some good things he gave us  
And the greatest is love_

Detective Mac Taylor walked up to the fence at Ground Zero lost in thought of Claire, who died on 9/11 2001. Even though it was 2007 – six years later, the memories were just as fresh as that fateful day.

Mac and Claire were eating breakfast together, Mac was reading the morning paper and Claire was making notes on her presentation.

"Are you ready for your big presentation?" Mac looked up from his newspaper at Claire.

"I've got butterflies as big as cranes," Claire smiling at her husband. "I will be glad when the presentation is finished."

"You'll do fine and you will wow them," reassured Mac, hugging Claire from behind.

"Let's meet for lunch after I'm finished with the presentation," Claire suggested, as she turned around in Mac's arms, hugging and kissing him.

"Call me when you are finished, in case I am in the field," replied Mac.

"Okay," Claire said, gathering up her papers to put in her briefcase.

Someone bumped into Mac and he realized that he was standing, holding onto the fence. "I will always love you, Claire," whispered Mac, with tears in his eyes, as he stepped back from the fence to start walking towards his car, when a petite, red haired woman stepped back from the fence and stumbled over his feet. Mac gently grasped the woman around the waist to keep her from falling.

"Kelli Taylor, is that you?"…..

_Where were you when the world stopped turnin' on that September day  
Teachin' a class full of innocent children  
Or drivin' down some cold interstate  
Did you feel guilty cause you're a survivor  
In a crowded room did you feel alone  
Did you call up your mother and tell her you loved her  
Did you dust off that bible at home  
Did you open your eyes and hoped it never happened  
Close your eyes and not go to sleep  
Did you notice the sunset the first time in ages  
Speak to some stranger on the street  
Did you lay down at night and think of tomorrow  
Go out and buy you a gun  
Did you turn off that violent old movie you're watchin'  
And turn on "I Love Lucy" reruns  
Did you go to a church and hold hands with some strangers  
Or stand in line and give your own blood  
Did you just stay home and cling tight to your family  
Thank God you had somebody to love  
I'm just a singer of simple songs  
I'm not a real political man  
I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell you  
The difference in Iraq and Iran_

Kelli Taylor walked from the subway towards Ground Zero, she was shocked when she saw Ground Zero for the first time. Oh, she had seen it on news reports on television and in the papers. Kelli stopped at the fence and started reading the list of names, as she flashed back to that fateful day.

Kelli walked from her office in the maintenance garage of the Halifax International Airport towards the Air Terminal Building, walking across the parking lot, Kelli watched a plane coming in for a landing on one of the runways for a few minutes, before continuing to walk towards the terminal. Inside, Kelli noticed the ticket counter staff standing in small groups, talking quietly, up on the third floor Kelli exited the elevator and greeted some of her co-workers. They were standing in small groups talking or had tears in their eyes.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kelli questioned. "No one is working downstairs."

"Didn't you hear the news reports on the radio?" replied Julie.

"No, I don't listen to the radio, because I can't understand what they are saying because of my hearing," explained Kelli, indicating her hearing aids.

"Right, I forgot," answered Julie. "Some terrorists hijacked two planes and crashed them into the World Trade Centre Towers in New York, and there may be two more planes missing."

Kelli gasped and covered her mouth in horror.

"All planes are being grounded, so they are being diverted to Canadian or other airports – no planes are landing at any US airports."

"Thanks for filling me in on the news," Kelli quickly picked up the mail for the maintenance garage staff and started walking back towards the garage.

Back at the garage Kelli sat on one of the picnic tables outside – eating her lunch and watching different planes and praying.

Kelli stepped back from the fence and bumped into someone, stumbling over their feet. Strong arms grasped her around the waist and prevented her from taking a nasty spill. "Oh God, I'm so sorry, I hope that I didn't hurt you," Kelli pushed her red hair out of her face and looked at the man holding her up.

"Kelli Taylor, is that you?"

"Mac Taylor, so you're the one I just tried to cripple," Kelli looked at Mac in shock.

"All the people in New York, it would be you trying to maim me," smiled Mac.

_But I know Jesus and I talk to God  
And I remember this from when I was young  
Faith, hope and love are some good things he gave us  
And the greatest is love  
I'm just a singer of simple songs  
I'm not a real political man  
I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell you  
The difference in Iraq and Iran  
But I know Jesus and I talk to God  
And I remember this from when I was young  
Faith, hope and love are some good things he gave us  
And the greatest is love  
The greatest is love_

"Do you want to go for coffee and talk?" smiled Mac, as they started walking.

"Yeah I'd like that," replied Kelli. "We can catch up with each other."

At a local coffee shop, Mac ordered coffee and Kelli got a bottled water.

"You don't drink coffee?" Mac gestured towards Kelli's water.

"Coffee doesn't like me," Kelli snickered. "So are you still with CSI?"

"Yes I am and I work with a great team. Are you visiting?"

"I moved back last month, I'm staying at the Hilton until the painters finish painting the apartment."

"Are you moving back into your old apartment?"

"Yeah, I subleased it while I was up in Canada with my brother."

"How is your brother?"

"He's been gone for six months now. Liver disease."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Mac reached across the table to squeeze Kelli's hand in sympathy.

"How could you, we didn't keep in touch. What about you. What have you and Claire been doing?"

"I lost Claire six years ago, she was in the Towers when the planes hit," Mac answered, his hand tightened his grip on Kelli's hand.

"Oh Mac, I'm so sorry to hear that," groaned Kelli, wincing in pain. Mac realized that he was crushing Kelli's small hand with his much larger hand and quickly released his grasp.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to crush your hand," Mac apologized.

"Eh, I'll survive," chuckled Kelli. "Are you still living in the same place?"

"Yes, I did think about moving after losing Claire, but it is a great location."

"So we will be neighbors again."

"That will be nice," answered Mac, then he looked down at his cell phone. "Sorry, I have to take this, I'm on call."

Kelli nodded and sat drinking her water while Mac talked on the phone, then snapped his phone shut.

"You've got a call out?"

"Yeah, look contact me when you get settled and we'll go out for a meal," Mac stood up and fished a business cards out of his jacket pocket, writing his email address on the back before giving it to Kelli.

"I will," Kelli stood up and hugged and kissed Mac on the cheek before watching him walk out of the coffee shop.

_And the greatest is love  
Where were you when the world stopped turnin' on that September day_

**The End**

**A/N – Kelli's memories of that fateful day are my own memories of that horrible day – I was working at the airport when I found out and watched as 44 planes landed that day at the airport. The airport staff was great as they worked tirelessly that day to handle all those people from all over the world. I remember some school children made some cards about 9/11 which were posted in the terminal building for everyone to see, I couldn't look at the cards at all because it was too emotional for me. I hope that you all enjoyed the above story, and I hope to continue with more about Kelli in the future.**

**Thanks**


End file.
